


safe

by wuwu



Series: Reunions [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Reunions, and i love that they love each other, ok maybe not Huge spoilers but. just to be safe, spoilers for 11/20, spoilers for after the 6th palace, theyre boyfriends and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: "The entire group congratulates him on his return, all happy smiles and beaming eyes. Sae gets some recognition as well, but it’s far overshadowed by the relief present on everybody’s face."Akira is back from his interrogation and both Ryuji and Yusuke are relieved to see him again.





	safe

_He’s here. He’s really here!_

The thought runs through Ryuji’s head like a mantra, a constant reminder in the form of a hum that keeps him feeling so electric and so giddy that he can’t stop himself from touching Akira in some form or another. A brush of the hands as they sit in a booth, a tapping of the foot beneath the table, the way he leans on the raven in faux exhaustion. His boyfriend is back and safe, however beat up he may be.

Yusuke doesn’t seem to be faring any better.

He’s all bright eyes and barely contained excitement, an ever present smile that sends thoughts of “ _I know how you feel”_ to Ryuji whenever they lock eyes. The artist outwardly locks hands with Akira, voices his concern for the boy to no end, offers him his straw to take a drink from. His usual calm demeanor has been brushed aside, leaving him with nothing but eccentricity much like when he gets a new idea for a painting.

The entire group congratulates him on his return, all happy smiles and beaming eyes. Sae gets some recognition as well, but it’s far overshadowed by the relief present on everybody’s face. They feel ready to celebrate, overcome with the high of invincibility.

Sojiro stops them.

“This guy’s probably tired,” he speaks up. His hand rubs at the back of his neck, obviously apologetic for interrupting their reunion. “Who knows what they put him through… It’d be best if you guys left him to rest, okay?” He looks up, ready for backlash, and a sigh escapes him when the group agrees with him.

Futaba scoops Morgana into her arms, ignoring his cries of indignation, and plays with his paws. She mentions that she’ll visit in the morning, Ann tells him that they’re going out to get crepes as soon as he’s feeling up to it, Haru says that she can bring by a meal and coffee beans to help him feel better, and Makoto quietly offers him well wishes as she reminds him not to slack on his studies.

There’s an unspoken vibe, however, between the three boys. Ryuji keeps his eyes lowered, kicking his foot out with a pout. Yusuke seems torn apart, conflict easily present on his face as he shies into himself. Akira offers a tired smile.

“I guess we should get goin’ too, Yusuke,” the blond mutters. “We can stop by tomorrow.” He looks uncomfortable as he speaks, voice soft and eyes tired.

Though, instead of silent resignation, Yusuke opens his mouth to speak. “Is there really no way we can spend a little time with Akira?” He directs the question to Sojiro, but he keeps his eyes trained on the bruise Akira sports on his cheek.

“I’m not sure that’s—”

“Please, Boss?” Akira looks toward the man, fingers twirling a strand of hair. The action looks heavy on his frame, but he does it nonetheless, intent on keeping up appearances. That’s their leader after all, Ryuji thinks.

“No fair!” Futaba yells. “You’re playing favorites!” Ann quickly covers her mouth.

“You two go ahead!” she laughs unconvincingly. “We girls need our… uh… beauty sleep!” She nods along to her words, desperate to get the attention off of herself.

“Just send us a text when you’re ready to reconvene,” Makoto adds. Her gaze is soft as she looks toward Akira, a small smile on her face. “You three can take your time.”

Sojiro looks on with squinted eyes. Ryuji doesn’t think he can comprehend that Akira is dating two of them at once. Hell, he probably can't even tell if Akira is dating _anyone_.

“Do what you want,” he says in a gruff voice. Slouching over, he waves with a hand as he moves to leave the counter through the small door by the register. “I’ve done my fatherly deed of the day.”

“Everybody who’s leaving: get out of here,” Sae speaks up. Her tone, ever the adult, causes the group of girls to stir. “And everyone who’s staying: don’t keep Kurusu up too long. He really does need his rest.”

Akira sees them off, following behind the group to lock the door. Ryuji shifts on his feet, fists clenching and unclenching as he waits for the boy to lead them upstairs. Yusuke waits a bit more patiently, one hand across his chest to hold onto his arm as he watches silently. It feels like an eternity as they stand there, both boys ready to bolt up the stairs.

When he turns back around, Akira takes small steps, slowly raising his hands as if to say _C_ _ome here, you two._ Yusuke almost darts into his arms, but he stops himself.

“Shall we go up to your room first?” Yusuke suggests. He has a tight smile on his face. “I fear that I won’t be able to let you go, and I’m sure you’d much rather be in your bed if that were to happen.” Ryuji grins.

“I could say the same thing,” he barks out. “C’mon man, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.” He reaches out for Akira’s hand, mind going blank as he feels the warmth of his palm and the softness of his skin and oh god he _really_ knows what Yusuke meant. It’s hard not to pull Akira into his arms—to press kisses down his neck—right in this moment. Tugging Akira along, Ryuji follows Yusuke up the attic steps, making sure not to walk up too fast.

Yusuke takes a seat first, long legs folded up as he dips lower into the futon. Ryuji sinks into the cushion, head lost in the blankets, and he pulls Akira down to rest as well. Where Yusuke sits toward the foot of the bed, Ryuji squishes himself against the wall, laying down as though he were actually going to sleep. Akira sits up next to Yusuke, head leaning on his shoulder, glasses askew. They’re broken and scuffed, but he insists on wearing them.

“I’m glad you two are here,” Akira smiles. His voice is soft, but Ryuji can hear the strain and raspiness in his words.

“We’re the one’s who’re supposed to be missing you,” Ryuji grumbles. He hides his face in his hands, ignoring the heat of Akira’s touch as he rests his hand on the blond’s leg.

“Yes, it certainly was nerve wracking,” Yusuke frowns. “We didn’t know if you would manage to convince Sae-san and escape. It seemed almost unfair.”

“It wasn't easy,” Akira agrees. He tips his head down, eyes shut as he relaxes into Yusuke’s side. “I almost gave up.”

Ryuji stirs. He sits up with force, legs crossed as he places a hand on Akira’s shoulder. The touch causes him to flinch, but Akira relaxes soon enough.

“She was hard to persuade,” he continues, almost oblivious to the growing look of disapproval Yusuke sends him. “And I wondered if I really mattered in the grand scheme of things. All of you were safe, after all. That's all I wanted. You could continue working as the Phantom Thieves and change the world.”

“You know we can't do that without you.” Ryuji _tsks_. “After all you've done for us, there's no way in hell we'd move on without you.”

“That's true,” Yusuke agrees. “To work without our leader would feel far too alien. We can't function without you by our side.”

“Is that last part referring to our work as Thieves?” Akira grins. He lifts his head to look at Yusuke, eyes crinkling. “Or is this another weird confession?”

“W-well, I didn't—”

“Damn it, of course that applies to us, too!” Ryuji pulls Akira back, flush against his chest. His arm is wrapped around his neck, chin resting on Akira’s shoulder. Yusuke covers his mouth with his hand. “There's no way we'd let you go without a fight.”

“I’m glad,” Akira says simply.

Ryuji lowers his arms, hanging them loosely around Akira’s waist. Yusuke turns his body around to face the two properly, legs folded beneath him. The atmosphere is quiet and it makes Ryuji’s heart flutter.

“You know, even though they treated me like shit,” Akira reminisces, a hint of fondness beginning to stain his words the longer he speaks, “It was nice talking to Sae. I was anxious as hell, but it could've been worse.”

“Akira, you don’t have to—”

“It was like falling in love all over again.”

That quiets the two down. Akira shuts his eyes, leaning back into Ryuji’s chest as he takes a deep breath, holding it in before releasing with a calm exhale. It wavers at the end, hinting at the anxieties he’s undoubtedly feeling right now. Ryuji’s just glad he’s doing his best to stay calm. It gives him a peace of mind knowing that even though Akira went through hell and back, he would still do his damndest to keep things on the bright side.

Ryuji tears his attention away from Akira’s quiet form, instead watching as Yusuke’s eyes widen comically, a blush settling on his fair skin. His chest swells up with a breath so grand it could rival that of a swimmer’s. Ryuji’s sure his face is just as heated, which only serves to deepen the growing embarrassment present on his cheeks. He presses his finger into Akira’s temple.

“Wh- you… _Love??_ ” he settles on, eloquently. His voice cracks a bit, but his boyfriends pay no mind, for one is too absorbed in the attention and the other is wringing his hands together with anticipation.

“I talked about how we met,” Akira smiles, head tilting back so he can peer through lidded eyes at Ryuji. “About how we’ve been together since the beginning, always inseparable. I even told her how you gave me a ramen bowl and how I’ve had it displayed ever since.” His eyes crinkle shut behind his lenses, cheeky and teasing as he laughs through his nose.

Yusuke looks on with a fond gaze, teeth hidden as he droops his head low to laugh silently. He’s too far to grab onto, so Ryuji settles on kicking his foot out to whack his thigh. That only serves to further Yusuke’s amusement. Ryuji gives up.

Akira gives a low cough before continuing. “I told Sae-san about you, too, Yusuke.” He leans his head to the side, eyes lolling down to stare at the artist’s fidgeting hands. He reaches out, so Yusuke complies, leaning forward a bit so Akira can play with his fingertips instead. “I went on and on about your talents for so long that Sae-san had to steer the discussion back.” He chuckles lightly. “She insisted she knew, what with you being Madarame’s former pupil. But that’s not what I wanted to focus on.” He gives a shrug as if to say _What a shame._ He’s so nonchalant about it all, saying everything as if his words weren’t huge confessions of love and admiration in and of themself.

Despite his best efforts to hide himself, Ryuji can see Yusuke’s eyes begin to gloss over with a thick wetness that begins to cling to his eyelashes. His eyelids are moist, growing more slick with every rushed blink that Yusuke does.

“I love you as well, Akira,” Yusuke nods. He clambers over, legs folding uncomfortably beneath him as he leans down to press a kiss to Akira’s lips. He has to use an arm to hold himself up, but Akira doesn’t seem to mind since it frees up one of his own hands which he uses to cup Yusuke’s cheek. Their kiss doesn’t delve deeper—doesn’t grow in fervor—and only serves to exist as an affirmation. Love. Life. Trust. Belonging.

Squished beneath two boys, Ryuji rolls his eyes with mock annoyance. He can’t move his legs, nor can he sit up and roll away from the affections, but he doesn’t think he would want to. Not when his fingers rub smooth circles on Akira’s clothed abdomen, slowly and calmly letting his presence be known.

After a few moments, Yusuke sits back on his haunches, eyes dilated and lips upturned as he lowers his gaze. “My apologies, Ryuji,” he says. He doesn’t look apologetic at all.

“Whatever, man,” he huffs. He ignores the pointed look Akira gives him. “You’re like, half my weight.”

“Okay, tough guy,” Akira grins. His voice is growing more hoarse as he speaks, eyes fluttering after every statement. His head sways as he leans back, breaths slowing with every passing second.

“Just go to sleep already.” Ryuji’s tone softens, his volume much quieter as he speaks. He’s ready to start a battle of retorts, which is a fight he always loses, but he decides against it if not for the sake of Akira, then for the sake of his confidence. “Boss wasn’t kidding when he said you needed rest. We’ll be back in the morning.”

Yusuke frowns at the same time one of Akira’s hands reach up to pat Ryuji’s head. “No, you two can spend the night,” he mutters. “I want you here.” His eyes never open, betrayed by his own exhaustion. He looks vulnerable—something Ryuji hasn’t been one to witness.

“Is your bed big enough?” Yusuke wonders aloud.

“Doesn’t matter,” Akira answers. “We can… We can fit. Probably.” He laughs at his own uncertainty, sending pure adoration straight into Ryuji’s heart.

“I’m not picky,” Ryuji says, sticking his tongue out at Yusuke. “You can leave if ya want, though.”

Eyebrows creasing, Yusuke responds with, “I’d rather not leave him with someone so irresponsible.”

Akira barks out a loud _Ha!_

“We both know Akira’s the most responsible one here, so you’re not allowed to say that!” Ignoring Yusuke’s indignation, Ryuji unravels himself from Akira and lays down along the length of the bed with his right side pressed harshly against the wall. The chill of the house seeps in through his shirt, but he wills it away as Akira scoots up and rests half of his body on Ryuji’s.

Akira waves his hands limply, gesturing for Yusuke to lay down next to him. Even with his thin silhouette, Yusuke just barely manages to squeeze onto the bed. He holds onto Akira with a formidable grip, though not enough to cause discomfort. After voicing his concern for their space, or lack thereof, Ryuji calmly tells him to just not fall off while Akira nods encouragingly. Yusuke sighs.

“Sweet dreams, man,” Ryuji beams. He runs his fingers through Akira’s hair, occasionally bumping into Yusuke as he assists in petting the boy. “And hey, Akira?” A groan of confirmation makes its way out of Akira’s form and transforms into the form of a laugh on Yusuke’s part. “I love ya too.”

Akira buries his face in the single pillow present on the bed. “Tell me again in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is mostly unbeta'd but also !!! i have like 2 other parts planned for this so hopefully,, i can write them in the near future (if school doesnt kill me lol)
> 
> im just so in love with ryuji and yusuke AND akira so whats better than. putting all 3 of them together
> 
> im amanoyuqiteru on tumblr and @jyushikos on twitter !


End file.
